Enju's Memories
by mcdinh
Summary: This is Aihara Enju's memories from when she first met Satomi Rentaro to the aftermath of the Third Kanto Battle. What were her thoughts on them, and how did she coupe with them? Warning: Contains spoilers from the anime version.


**Author's note: Well...this is my first one-shot of Black Bullet. And after watching that show, I really like it. Though, I think they should make the second season of it. I'm mean seriously, there so many parts that would lead to what would happen next. Anyway, I decided to do this one-shot, based on the characters thoughts/memories through out the series. Though, a fair warning that I only watch the anime version of this, and I partially read the manga version, since I can only find the one that ends in episode 4 on internet. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot.  
**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Black Bullet. And don't expect the quotes to be the same as anime, because well...I have terrible memory on those, and I kinda got lazy to search them.**

 **Enju's Memories  
**

Distrust...was one of a few things Enju felt when she first met her Promoter, Satomi Rentaro. Rentaro was taken back by this when he saw that look on that young girl's face. It wasn't as if he was scared. More like, he was shock to see her like this. The blue hair man did not expect to see any expression on any of the Curse Children's faces...especially not her.

But then again, considering that Enju was abandoned by her parents and was force to live on streets, it's not that surprising either. All because she was one of the Cursed Children (the young girls who were infected by the Gastrea virus since birth and were considered monsters by the society). Ever since the day she was born, her distrust in humans began to grew rapidly, up to the point where she refused to let any one of them get near her.

That was proven to be true when Rentaro outstretched his hand towards Enju to greet her, only to get his hand slapped away very harshly. She was very difficult to handle. Some of the civil officers saw this and thought Rentaro was going to give up on her, after seeing her reactions towards him. But instead, he took the orange hair girl home, much to Enju's surprise.

By the time she first entered his apartment, Rentaro made dinner for himself and Enju and the two sat together in a somewhat dining/living room and started eating. Unfortunately for the older teen, Rentaro ended throwing up in the kitchen sink after taking his bite out of his terrible cooking. Nevertheless, he tried cooking a second batch again, hoping to make it at _least_ edible this time. After his _seventh_ attempts, Rentaro managed to cook a decent meal in one night (and nearly wasted all the ingredients from his refrigerator) and brought the food out for Enju to try some. Once Enju took her first bite out of Rentaro's cooking, her eyes widened, realizing how good it taste. Then, much to Rentaro's surprise, Enju slowly smiled for the first time. It was only few minutes later that the two companions started bursting out in laughter of joy, and their bonds grew quickly like best friends, or brothers and sisters.

That was the first time Enju's trust toward Rentaro began to grow, and she ended up become his Initiator few days later. They became fast friends, like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and done a lot of things with each other. From window shopping around the mall, to heading to school together on a bike, and to fighting Gastreas around town, like partners in crime. There was even one time when Rentaro bought Enju her first present, which was a DVD set of the first season of Tenchu Girls (Enju's favorite magical girl anime), and she loved it. She would often times watch them over and over again, without getting bored. At first, the orange hair girl wondered why would Rentaro work so hard to do all these kind things for her, but the answer quickly became clear to her. It's all because he wanted her to become a family to him, and even after spending one night with Rentaro, Enju felt that she too, herself, have become a family with him. And that made her happy.

There were a few setbacks on their relationships between her and Rentaro though. One was whenever she sees him with his long time childhood friend and president of Tendo Civil Security Corporation, Tendo Kisara. Enju would often grew jealous whenever he was around Kisara and made some weird comments about her...concerning her chest. But despite that, that was only a minor thing, for that Enju happily sees Kisara as her older sister. No, there was a bigger setback than that. One time, Rentaro refused to help out one of the Cursed Children from the outer area, who was running away from the police officer. Enju became angry and yelled at Rentaro for not helping the poor girl. Eventually, that problem was solved after Rentaro went to find that young girl, only to see her get shot couple of times by the officers, and have to take her to the hospital.

Things began to grow worse when the students at Enju's school began to spread rumors around about her being a Cursed Child. Unable to handle this mess, Enju ran away and head to the outer area, where many Cursed Children were being sheltered by an elder man named Matsuzaki. Enju became afraid from the outside world once again, and thought that Rentaro may have forgotten her after that incident. But she was proven to be wrong when Rentaro went to the same shelter to look for her and yelled at Matsuzaki for telling him to get a new initiator, saying that he doesn't know Enju as much as he does, also saying that Enju is human.

"He's a very nice young man." The elder told Enju after Rentaro left the shelter. "Though, he's gonna get himself lost if he keeps wandering around like that. Are you sure you want him to wander off like that, little miss?"

Enju remained silence, yet she smiled and let tears fall from her eyes, knowing that Rentaro still cares about her.

The next day, Enju went back to school again, hoping to confront and make amends with the students again. Unfortunately, the kids still hated her and isolated her because she is a Cursed Child. Worst of all, Mai, Enju's best friend, betrayed her and ran away, leaving for Enju to fend for herself. Rentaro came just in time to pick her up, telling her that she should switch schools.

"But I can't!" Enju protested to the blue hair teen. "My friends are right here!"

"...They're no longer your friends, Enju." Rentaro told her as he embraced her gently.

"Then...is it impossible for me to rebuild my friendships with them?!"

"I'm afraid so..."

As much as she hated to admit it, Rentaro was right. She can no longer can be friends to those kids and left with Rentaro to continue to work as an Initiator.

...But even so, she still chose to protect them with all her life. Even though they still may hate her, even though their views on Cursed Children may not change, and even though she can't be friends with them anymore, Enju swore to protect them from Gastreas. Because like everyone else, she believed that they deserve a life to live. That's why she continued to fight, hoping things will turned out for the better.

And things did started to turn out better for her. For one thing, she became fast friends with another Curse Child and an Owl Model Initiator, Tina Sprout (despite getting severely injured by her and battling for Rentaro's affection against her) and hang out around Rentaro's apartment, cosplaying as Tenchu Girls. Then, she and Tina attended a _school_ that was set up by Rentaro and Kisara, so that they can give education to the Cursed Children at the Outer District. She even continued to participate there during the preparation of the Third Kanto Battle, where they have to fight swarms of Gastreas, including the immortal Gastrea, Aldebaran. That have been also one of Enju's happiest day of her life...until she and Rentaro horribly discovered that the Cursed Children were killed when a bomb dropped on them at school.

Enju quickly mourned for their deaths, once she went passed Rentaro, who tried to prevent her from seeing their bodies and was lost in thoughts after losing her friends like this. But she knew that she have to keep fighting, for the sake of the future of the other Cursed Children, and the people in the Tokyo area.

What seem to be like few days later, the Third Kanto Battle was over. Aldebaran was destroyed, thanks to Shoma's selfless sacrifice. Much to Enju's joy, Rentaro was alive, because she knew he would've sacrifice himself to destroy the Aldebaran if it weren't for his senior to step in to take the sacrifice. Though, she had to make him promise not to do that again. Also, she was happy to know that Seitenshi was planning to implement the New Gastrea Law that can save the Cursed Children.

Although, things did go sour in the end when she heard that Kisara have killed her older brother out of revenge of her parents death (actually, she did knew Kisara killed him when she heard the scream, but Rentaro prevent her and Tina from seeing that gruesome death) and it affected Rentaro's relationships with Kisara. She and Tina were told from him that he may become Kisara's enemy someday.

Also, even though things were peaceful now, and the Gastrea were somewhat less of a threat, Enju loss a lot of people whom she and Rentaro cared about. She then began to pondered out loud in thought.

"I wonder if it was painful..." She said out loud while Rentaro sat next to her. "Was there nothing we could have done?"

Then, she heard a sniffle next to her, which caused Enju to look up at Rentaro, seeing tears in his eyes. "Rentaro?"

Then, the blue hair civil officer burst into tears and quickly embraced her, causing Enju to blushed and looked at him in surprised. "Rentaro, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid..." Rentaro spoke out through tears. "I'm afraid of becoming unaffected by the deaths of other people...Enju, please stay by my side, always...don't let me go!"

Enju was shocked...and saddened by this reaction. She never saw this side of Rentaro before. Was it because he wished he could've prevent the deaths of all the people who had died? That might make sense, but for some reason, she had a feeling that there was more to it than that. But no matter what reasons he have, she will gladly heed his words. Soon, Enju smiled softly, letting tears formed in her eyes, and gently embraced him.

"It's alright, Rentaro. You and I will always be together...forever and ever."

 **Author's note: Well, that's the end of it. Please leave a review, weather you like it or hate it. I might do the other characters thoughts as a one-shots, so whoever you want me to do next, please also leave that in a review. I will say no to Kagehane and Kohina though, since well, I don't know much about their back stories. Tina Sprout might be challenging for me to do, but I'll be willing to give it a try if you guys want me to do her.**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
